


Beard Burn

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Beard Burn, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: When Jungjae was gone for filming and Woosung surprised him with a full beard :D
Relationships: Lee Jung Jae / Jung Woo Sung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyB/gifts).



> For Sally <3

Woosung was not greeting him at the door when he got home. Not that Jungjae was worried they had talked just an hour ago, but they had not seen each other for almost a month. He thought Woosung would greet him at the door eagerly.

Yawning, he put his bag down and stretched.

He called out for Woosung but got no answer, it was a little strange but he would look for him after his shower. Maybe he just had to get something quickly or was not done with training yet.

That meant at least that he could take a shower in peace first, after traveling all day he was craving it badly.

The water hitting his skin made him sigh contently, he had been needing that shower since they got stuck in traffic on the way to the airport.  
Jungjae simply enjoyed the water raining down on him and started to wash himself. 

Maybe it was because he was too tired but he did not notice another person coming into the bathroom or opening the shower door behind him.  
He squeaked when a hand touched his shoulder and stumbled back in shock when all he saw was a full-on beard.  
The other man caught his arm and for a moment he was seriously confused about who this man was until his eyes fell on his cock.

Jungjae knew that cock and would recognize it blindly.

„Woosung?!“  
He looked up at the other’s face again and noticed that yes, underneath all this facial hair was actually his boyfriend.

„Did you just recognize me by my cock but not my face?“  
Woosung raised his eyebrows at him. „Wow, I’m not sure if I’m hurt or flattered.“

Jungjae ignored his offended tone.

„I almost got a heart attack. How did you even grow a beard like that in that short time?“

„Short time? You were gone for three weeks and five days. And I stopped shaving already a few days before you left.“

_Ah right._  
Jungjae remembered he thought Woosung only wanted to have some more stressed-and-busy director vibes.

„See how much it grew? That’s how long you were gone.“

Woosung complained and wrapped his arm around Jungjae’s waist to pull him against his chest. Jungjae could feel Woosung's cooler skin against his heated one and felt his nipple harden. 

Not wasting more time, Woosung claimed his lips hungrily and Jungjae almost giggled when his beard tickled his upper lip and nose.  
Woosung, however, did not let him but dove his tongue into his mouth, ravishing it hungrily, while he brushed his hands lower to Jungjae’s ass and squeezed his cheeks, pressing their groins against each other.

Moaning Jungjae lifted his arms and wrapped them around Woosung’s neck, grinding his hips into the others.  
Woosung let go of his mouth and moved to Jungjae’s neck, his beard brushing over Jungjae’s skin. The unfamiliar feeling causing goosebumps to spread over his skin. Jungjae shuddered, he was undecided if he liked that beard or hated it.

„How long do you plan to keep it? It’s a little distracting.“

„Oh, by the end of this you will beg me to keep it.“

Jungjae laughed at that. „Oh, I don’t think so.“

He grinned at Woosung who had separated himself from Jungjae’s collarbone to look at him challenging. 

„What if you can’t?“ Jungjae wanted to know, being very certain that Woosung could not get him to beg for the beard to stay. Alone from visuals, he preferred Woosung without it, and during kissing some of the upper lip beard hairs were pocking his nose.

„If I can’t I will do all the courses for a half year.“ Woosung offered, „If I can, though, I have something nice for you to wear.“

„You will even do some cooking?“

„Yes.“  
Jungjae highly doubted that but then Woosung would at least take care of the food orders.

„Fine, try me.“

Woosung grinned back at him, very sure of himself, and then dragged Jungjae out of the shower, only giving him enough time to dry himself up roughly before he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed.

Woosung was on him before he was lying properly and had caught him in a heated kiss again. Not the best start to make him like the beard. It still was only tickling him and rubbing against his skin, especially his chin.

Against the sensitive parts of his neck, the beard felt interesting, especially after Woosung had sucked on it and continued to tenderly rub his beard over the irritated skin, making Jungjae shiver again-

The beard against his nipple however was a whole other story.  
Woosung rubbed his chin over his right one and then bit down suddenly, making Jungjae burry his hands in his hair and press him against his chest.  
Woosung turned his head and Jungjae gasped when the beard, was scratching over his already sensitive nipple. Woosung smirked at him and moved his head, eliciting a moan from Jungjae, who held him down with his hands in Woosung’s neck while he thrust his hips up against his stomach.

„Seems like you like it already.“

„I have not decided yet.“ Jungjae breathed out and let go of Woosung.

„And I’m far from being done.“ Woosung licked over Jungjae’s nipple again and moved to his other to suck on it, rubbing the now free one between his thumb and finger.

Woosung’s beard was tickling Jungjae’s skin all the time due to the movement of his jaw, When Woosung let go of his nipple Jungjae held his breath with the anticipation of feeling his beard on it again. Instead, Woosung moved lower.

While he denied Jungjae’s cock full attention, his beard was slightly touching it when he went lower and Jungjae exhaled a breath and jerked away when some hairs rubbed over the sensitive head of his cock. 

Woosung brushed his hand to his knee and pushed it up and to the side to better reach his inner thigh with his mouth. Without a warning he bit into Jungjae’s skin and sucked on it, causing him to shiver.  
Woosung smirked at him when he brushed his chin from the middle of Jungjae’s thigh to his hipbone, letting his beard scratch along. It was unnerving.  
The mix of something tickling and slightly scratching him at the same time.  
Jungjae wiggled under the touch trying to get away from it, but Woosung had his leg in a tight grip and moved his beard over the already sensitive skin again, even harder now. 

„Woosung.“

Jungjae whine in a complaining tone and reached down to push Woosung’s head away but the other only laughed and held against him, even biting down and sucking on his skin. 

Giving up his tries to push him away Jungjae buried his finger in Woosung’s hair instead and pulled on it which earned him a harsher bite.  
Licking up the inside of Jungjae’s thigh, Woosung looked up at him, an amused glimmer in his eyes.  
The hot, wet brush of his tongue had Jungjae pull on his har again, the higher it went. Woosung forced his leg further to the side so he could suck at the joint of his leg, his beard and hair tickling Jungjae’s balls and cock. 

Leaning his head back, Jungjae closed his eyes, only concentrating on the different sensations.  
The skin on his chest and leg prickled with a slight burn where Woosung had brushed his beard over it harder, and Woosung's mouth was only teasing and not moving on to where he wanted to have it. Jungjae felt restless under his lover's ministrations.

„Woosung, stop that teasing.“

Woosung hummed against his hipbone and gave him a sweet kiss. He leaned back on his legs.

„But I'm not done, yet.“

Smirking down at him, he brushed his hands over Jungjae's legs and suddenly grabbed one of them and turned him on his stomach. Jungjae gasped surprised when he bit into his ass cheek.

„Woosung.“

He shuddered when Woosung brushed his beard along his spine until he reached his neck and nibbled on Jungjae’s ear.

His hand was brushing over Jungjae’s thigh to his butt, fingers slipping between his cheeks from his balls to his hole. Jungjae grabbed the cushion and moaned into it, Woosung’s hot breath against his neck and ear. 

„You want to know how it feels if I use my mouth to open you up with that beard?“

Woosung sucked on his ear lope, mentioned beard tickling Jungjae’s neck and he whimpered with the imagination. He arched his back and moved his hips against the fingers massaging his hole.

„Yes.“ Jungjae turned his head and breathed out, closing his eyes when Woosung’s traced his lip along his ear and kissed his cheekbone, the beard against his ear causing Jungjae to shudder.

Withdrawing his fingers Woosung grabbed his waist and placed a kiss on the edge of Jungjae’s mouth. Teasingly slow he kissed his way back down, letting his beard rub along his skin, partly very softly and then harder.  
Jungjae jerked away and squealed when he suddenly tickled his waist with his beard, irritating the skin to make it more sensible.  
Woosung chuckled at his reaction and gave him a sweet kiss on the still very ticklish spot and tracing his fingertips over it before he finally moved lower.

Jungjae moaned when Woosung grabbed his asscheeks and squeezed them apart, he arched his back some more, feeling Woosung’s breath against his skin. He shuddered with the faint tickle of Woosung’s beard again and flinched when the rough hair rubbed over the sensitive skin behind his balls. 

„Woosung. Don’t“

He warned when Woosung let his beard brush over it again but then all his protests vanished in thin air when a hot tongue licked over his hole and pressed against it.

Jungjae moaned into the cushion and pushed his hips up some more. Woosung slipped his arms underneath his hips so he was lying on them, and hooked them around his legs, grabbing his cheeks again to spread them.

His beard scratched against Jungjae’s soft skin, causing him to tremble with the contrast to Woosung’s soft lips and tongue and, the feeling getting more intense when he pushed his hips back some more, holding the cushion in a tight grip.

The tip of Woosung’s tongue was teasingly licking over his hole while he massaged his butt cheeks, turning Jungjae into a moaning, weak mess.  
His tries to push back against him were futile with Woosung pressing him down and he groaned frustrated.  
"Woosung, please."

He begged but instead of giving in, Woosung withdrew and caused him to shudder by rubbing his nose along his crease and breathing out.

Jungjae whimpered and wiggled his butt impatiently Woosung brushed his chin over his balls, taint and hole not too hard but softer so his beard felt less irritating.

„Woosung.“

Jungjae moaned out his name, when Woosung bit into the joint of his right leg and butt, sucking on the skin there while he withdrew his left arm from underneath Jungjae to wrap his hand around Jungjae’s hard cock.  
Crying out Jungjae thrust into his hand and whined when Woosung squeezed him and glid his hand along his cock to cup his balls and rub his thumb against his taint.

Woosung squeezed his right cheek and bit into the revealed skin before he sucked on his taint and then licked up to his hole again.

Begging him to stop the teasing Jungjae pressed his hips back again and moaned relieved when his tongue finally entered him. The feeling of Woosung’s beard scraping over his skin with each movement of his jaw adding to the sensations overflowing Jungjae’s senses.

„Should I make you come like that?“

Woosung suddenly asked him, his breath brushing Jungjae's wet skin, while he slipped two fingers inside of him. Not able to do much more, Jungjae cried out when Woosung aimed for his prostate and brushed over it.

„Or do you want my cock, after recognizing it but not my face?“

Jungjae whimpered when Woosung bit into his left cheek and pushed a third finger in.

„Will you recognize my face first next time if I do it like this?“

Jungjae shuddered and Woosung spread his fingers and added his tongue. Using his fingers to rub over his prostate his tongue licked into him, moving in a way his digits could not. Jungjae pressed his hips back against him, legs trembling, and moaned wantonly.  
He felt the sheets underneath him getting wet from his leaking cock and moved his hips forward to get more friction while Woosung’s fingertips and tongue were causing waves of pleasure, running up his spine. 

His orgasm was already building up and his moans got more desperate. He pulled the cushion even closer, his hands tightening into it, while he was panting and trying to meeting Woosung’s tongue and each thrust of his fingers.

Jungjae whined when Woosung suddenly was gone and clapped his asscheek while he sat up.

„On the other hand.“

His warm palm was still on Jungjae’s ass, massaging his cheek and thumb rubbing teasingly over his hole.

„I better let you see my face more so you recognize it.“

Jungjae groaned when Woosung grabbed his legs and turned him around again. He blinked up at him, breathing heavily while Woosung leaned on his arms, hovering above him. He placed one hand on Jungjae’s chest played with his nipple, twirling it between his fingers.

„Look at me Jungjae-ssi.“  
Woosung demanded and Jungjae did, reaching up with one hand to touch his face, threading his fingers through his beard.

„You recognize me now?“

„Yes.“

Jungjae breathed out when Woosung sank down on him, their cocks pressing together. He tilted his head to let Woosung kiss his neck and brush his beard along his jugular and the joint of his neck.

„Don’t you think I’m still handsome like this?“

Woosung pinched his nipple and Jungjae arched his back and moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around the other. He rolled his hips up, making their cocks slide against each other.

„You are still handsome.“

„The most handsome?“  
Woosung leaned back, looking down at him cupping his peck with his hand and dragging the nail of his thumb over his already abused nipple.

„The most handsome.“  
Jungjae confirmed and pulled him down for a kiss.

The feeling of his partly wet beard irritated him but Woosung’s tongue taking over his mouth and the thrust of his hips was enough distraction.

Woosung forced Jungjae’s left leg off his waist and onto the bed between both of his legs, their cocks now pressing against each other’s hips. He brushed his hand along Jungjae’s other thigh, still hooked around him, and thrust two fingers inside of him.

Jungjae closed his eyes and threw his head back moaning hoarsely and Woosung withdrew his finger again.

„Look at me. I want you to recognize my face next time.“

„Are you this offended?“

Jungjae asked amused and looked at him, smirking a little at his lover’s hurt pride. The smirk was quickly gone and he cried out when Woosung thrust his fingers into him and pressed down onto his prostate making him squirm, while he was watching Jungjae’s face closely.

„Enough to not give you my cock, because you seem to know it well enough“

He added a third finger again and shoved them deeper, making Jungjae arch his back.

„I want you to keep looking at my face until you come on my fingers.“

Jungjae would have laughed about Woosung pouting like that if he would not feel his cock hot and heavy against his hip. _Oh_ , how much he would prefer it inside of him instead. 

„I can look at your handsome face too while you fuck me, you know?“

He tried, moaning and thrusting his hips down to meet Woosung’s finger. Pulling Woosung‘s closer again with a hand in his neck he tilted his head until their lips touched.

„Don’t you want to come inside me? Fill me with your cum?“

Woosung‘s beard was tickling his lips and the sharp inhale and thrust of his fingers told Jungjae he was getting closer to his goal.

He placed his hands on Woosung‘s shoulders brushing them down his back to cup his ass. Leaning his head up he kissed Woosung‘s jaw and whispered against his ear, while he squeezed his ass, pushing him down against his hip.

„Don’t you want to thrust into me, feel me tightening around your pulsating clock while I cum with you buried deep inside me?“

He scoffed when Woosung withdrew his fingers and pushed him back on the bed. Woosung sucked on the joint of his neck, licking up to his ear. 

„You seem to be very desperate for my cock, Jungjae-ssi.“

Woosung got properly between his legs again, rubbing the tip of his cock against Jungjae‘s hole.

„I only had my fingers to use while thinking about your cock for the last weeks. Of course I’m desperate, Ahjussi.“

Jungjae smiled at him and wanted to thrust his hips up to take him in, but Woosung pressed them back down making him groan frustrated. 

„Woosung.“  
He whined, voice thick with need. Woosung reached over him to the nightstand. Relieved Jungjae noticed he only got the lube.

„We’re both free tomorrow. I don’t want you to be sore too soon.“

Quickly he took the lube from Woosung, and squeezed a good amount on his hand. Reaching down he covered Woosung‘s cock, enjoying the other's moan when he pressed his thumb down right below the head and used his palm to rub over it.  
Jerking Woosung's cock he spread more of it and kissed him deeply while he kept lazily rocking his hips against him.

Suddenly, Woosung brushed his hand away and grabbed his knee, pushing it up against Jungjae’s chest.  
He broke the kiss and looked down at Jungjae while he slowly sank into him, letting him feel every inch of his cock.

Jungjae held his gaze, holding onto Woosung‘s shoulders, digging his fingers into his skin while he gasped and tried to keep breathing.

He moaned lowly and kissed Woosung, hooking his free leg around his waist when he was fully seated, their balls touching. Woosung did not move and Jungjae flexed his walls around him, massaging his cock inside of him to get him to.

„You really fingered yourself thinking about me?“  
Woosung whispered breathlessly against his ear and moved his hips back awfully slow.

Jungjae tightening his grip on his shoulders and nibbled on Woosung’s neck. 

“Yes, after you sent me your drunken voice message about what you wanted to do. I was not alone and had to close it quickly. But I listened to it later and got so turned on with the thought that I fingered myself while listening to it again.”

Woosung grabbed his ass and pulled him closer while thrusting into him, making Jungjae cry out his name and sinking his nails into his skin.

“You should have sent me a picture."

Woosung leaned back and returned his grin. Jungjae brushed a hand in his neck and dragged him down for a kiss. Before their lips could touch Woosung stopped, leaving Jungjae waiting with parted lips.

„Are you convinced of the beard now?“

„If I say yes, will you finally take me properly?“

Woosung only chuckled against his lips, and kissed him, dipping his tongue into his mouth, and finally started to take Jungjae properly. Jungjae threw his head to the side and let Woosung drag his beard over his neck, causing him to shudder while he pounded into him, brushing his prostate with almost every thrust.

Begging Woosung to go harder, he held onto him, rolling his hips to meet his.  
Jungjae moaned and held tighter onto Woosung, pressing his body up and trapping his cock between them. Precum leaking against Woosung's stomach when he brushed against it with every shove of his hips.

Jungjae's whole body felt like he was burning and he and could feel the tension building up again with each of Woosung’s thrusts.  
The sound of Woosung’s pants and groans against his ear mixed with their skin slapping against each other and his own moans, turning him on even more.  
Jungjae’s hand slipped from Woosung’s sweaty shoulders and he hooked both his arms around his neck breathing into his ear that he was about to come.

„I want you to look at me.“  
Woosung kissed the spot underneath his ear and leaned up on his arms to face him. Loosening his grip around his shoulders and cupping Woosung's face instead Jungjae panted with parted lips and held his gaze until he felt his orgasm hitting him hard, cum shooting between their bodies and up to his chest.  
His muscles were tightening around Woosung and he could feel his cock pulsating inside of him and heard the other's low moan. He forced his eyes open again, not having realizes he had closed them and looked at Woosung, who had his eyes closed too.

Jungjae smiled breath still uneven, just like Woosung's, and brushed over his cheekbone.  
The beard actually was not too bad.

"Let's say it's a tie."

Woosung opened his eyes and smiled down at him.  
"Fine, call it a tie."

They sealed it with a lazy but lovely kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "I take it back, I hate the beard. My skin is burning why did you rub it all over me?"
> 
> "Oh it is pretty red, maybe I was a little bit too eager."
> 
> "Little bit... Shave it off, I want to see your handsome features and kiss you without hairs poking into my nostrils."


End file.
